Sorpresa de Medianoche
by Ahiru-san
Summary: Feliks decide hacerle una visita muy especial a su lituano favorito sin saber que este aun no es capaz de superar su terrible pasado, pero eso no será problema para nuestra diva, porque es un chico testarudo y siempre consigue lo que quiere.


He vuelto con más Hetalia para todas!

Últimamente solo he leído fanfics de Digimon (es mi más reciente obsesión), pero tenía algunas historias abandonadas en el baúl virtual de mi PC de la época en la que mi mayor obsesión era Hetalia y me dije que todos esos fics no podían seguir allí, abandonados y olvidados. Además, esta historia es un pedido que me hizo hace mucho tiempo mi amiga Eris. A ella le dedico esta historia, esperando que la disfrute tanto o más de lo que yo disfruté escribiéndola. En otras palabras, Eris: _prepárate para chillar y convulsionar_ xD

A las demás lectoras solo les digo que se preparen para la acción. Este es el primer fanfic yaoi que escribo y publico, al igual que mi primer lemon con todas sus letras (hace tiempo publiqué un JapónXTaiwán, pero lo considero una especie de "lemon suave" porque era poco descriptivo xD)

Solo espero no defraudar a nadie ;)

**(Pssst! Y si no te gusta el yaoi, qué haces aquí? Huye mientras puedas, mente inocente! xD)**

* * *

Una noche de luna llena, Feliks decidió visitar el cuarto de Taurys, su compañero de casa, para darle una "grata" sorpresa. Salió de su propia habitación a hurtadillas tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible y con eso evitar que los empleados que vivían con ellos se despertaran. Y es que debía ser cauteloso si no quería ser descubierto a una hora inadecuada con un atuendo tan escandaloso como el que llevaba puesto.

_"Esto va a salir bien _—se dijo en su fuero interno mientras giraba cuidadosamente la manilla de la puerta—_, o sea, ¡tiene que salir bien! No puedo ser rechazado; de lo contrario _—pensó, mordiéndose el labio—_… no, no quiero ni pensarlo._

Deslizó la puerta con suavidad y atravesó el umbral tan sigiloso como un gato. Lo primero que se asomó por la entrada de la habitación fue una especie de tela semitransparente que formaba parte de la vestimenta de nuestro intruso, pero el joven que dormía plácidamente sobre su cama no podía percibir nada que se encontrase fuera del mundo de Morfeo.

Feliks se acercó a la cama. La luz de luna que entraba por la ventana sumergía toda la habitación en un delicado mar azulino. La serenidad que reflejaba el rostro de Taurys —contrariamente a lo que éste reflejaba en el día a día— era un regalo, algo que no tenía precio, por lo que nuestra diva decidió aprovechar esta oportunidad para observarlo detenidamente.

—Se ve tan lindo —murmuró, soltando una risita—… ojalá pudiera contemplarlo durante dos o tres años…

Pero, casi de inmediato, recordó a qué había venido y se dijo que no debía perder más tiempo.

_"¡Aquí voy!_

—Vamos, Liet —le susurró al oído mientras le daba unas suaves palmaditas en la mejilla—, es hora de despertar.

El lituano abrió lentamente los ojos.

—¿Mmm? ¿Feliks? —musitó, aun medio dormido—… ¿Qué es lo que…? —pero su somnolencia se esfumó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que su compañero de casa se encontraba encima de él, y no con un pijama, sino con un extravagante juego de ropa interior femenina: un sostén, unas muñequeras peludas y una falda de tul de algún color que no alcanzaba a distinguir.

Era demasiado para su pobre mente… ya atormentada de por sí.

—Sorpresa —sonrió el rubio. Acto seguido, Taurys abrió los ojos como nunca antes lo había hecho e inhaló para proferir el grito más fuerte de su vida, pero su boca fue aprisionada por las manos de Feliks— ¡Shhh! ¡No grites! —ordenó en voz baja— ¡No quiero que nadie interrumpa un momento tan importante!

El chico de ojos asustados trató de decir algo, pero Feliks no quería dejarlo hablar todavía.

—¿Sabes? Estuve pensando mucho en esto —dijo el muchacho, sin sacar sus manos de donde estaban— y llegué a la conclusión de que era mejor contártelo todo, pero para hacerlo más privado, vine a verte ahora que nadie puede interrumpirnos, ¿no es una idea excelente? —Taurys colocó los ojos en blanco— Bueno, como iba diciendo… me di cuenta de que no valía la pena escondértelo por más tiempo, y menos ahora que sé que te diste por vencido con esa ex-soviética loca.

Era cierto: una semana atrás, Taurys le había confesado que ya no seguiría buscando un romance con Natasha. Esta noticia desencadenó una serie de emociones en Feliks que él mismo no fue capaz de reconocer en un principio, pero ahora tenía sus sentimientos en claro.

_"Si Liet se ha rendido, eso significa que yo podría tener una oportunidad_ —fue una de las primeras cosas que se sorprendió pensando cuando recordaba la decisión que había tomado su amigo.

¿Si no estaba enamorado, qué más podía ser?

_ "Pobre Liet _—pensó Feliks mientras observaba a Taurys con ternura—_. Esa mujer fue, así como, totalmente cruel con él, mientras que el pobre de Liet siempre fue amable y educado con ella. Qué tonta, santo cielo, ¡pero qué mujer tan tonta!_

—Oh, es cierto —dijo el polaco antes de retirar sus manos de la boca del otro joven—, como que no te he dejado hablar.

Taurys suspiró. Cuando Feliks notó que su compañero trataba de incorporarse, se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole así que se sentara al estilo indio sobre la cama.

—P-Primero que nada —tartamudeó—… ¿por qué estás usando _eso_? —preguntó mientras observaba fijamente el extravagante atuendo de Feliks— Digo… ¿cuál es la necesidad?

—¿Eeeeh? —frunció el ceño— ¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes?

—¡Si te lo pregunto es porque no! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡No entiendo cómo alguien puede entrar a la habitación de otra persona para despertarla en mitad de la noche con —pronunció indignado, hasta que reparó en un detalle que había pasado desapercibido para él—…! Espera, ¿tu ropa es fucsia?

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió alegremente— ¡Es el mejor color del mundo!

—¡Y, más encima, con algo tan exagerado! —prosiguió— ¿Qué harás si te… digo, si nos encuentran en una situación tan comprometedora?

Feliks pareció verse afectado por aquellas palabras.

—Oye —musitó con mal disimulada timidez, bajando la mirada—, al menos podrías decir algo bueno… Estuve, así como, toda la tarde pensando en qué ponerme para este momento…

—… ¿Qué? —pronunció el lituano con absoluto desconcierto.

El rubio frunció los labios.

—Incluso hice un pedido especial a Kiku Honda para que me enviara varios de estos —explicó mientras frotaba sus dedos contra los tirantes de su sostén masculino. El chico de ojos turquesa aun no lograba procesar en su mente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡P-Pero aun no me has explicado por qué estás vestido así!

El chico de ojos esmeralda se cohibió notoriamente. ¿Cómo debía decírselo? Al parecer, no se estaba explicando bien…

—¿Feliks? —preguntó el lituano, pero no obtuvo respuesta— Feliks, ¿me estás escuchando?

Y, cuando su cuerpo ya no pudo seguir reteniendo tantas emociones juntas, lo soltó:

—¡Hice esto porque quiero estar contigo! —confesó con el rostro completamente rojo— ¡Quiero hacerte feliz! ¡Quiero darte lo que esa bruja no quiso darte en décadas! ¡Quiero que nos volvamos uno solo! ¡Y no pienso regresar a mi cuarto hasta que hayamos hecho el amor!

Taurys lo observó perplejo, casi sin poder creerlo.

—Fel…

—¡Y a ti tampoco te dejaré dormir esta noche! —agregó, interrumpiendo a su compañero.

_"¿Eso quiere decir que… hizo todo esto por mí?_ —pensó, todavía incrédulo— _¿No es una broma? ¿Feliks va en serio? Si eso es cierto, entonces…_

Realmente conocía a su amigo: era el último ser del planeta al cual podría imaginar adoptando una actitud seria, ya que parecía vivir dentro de su propio mundo rosa, olvidándose por completo de que la vida era mucho más complicada. Es por esto que haber escuchado la primera confesión amorosa de Feliks lo había dejado anonadado. Definitivamente, no se trataba de un capricho o de la acción de alguna clase de hechizo maléfico.

_"Pero… aun así…_

—Entonces… ¿qué dices? —preguntó el rubio con una mirada llena de deseo. El rubor de sus mejillas comenzaba a desaparecer.

_"¿Qué… qué debo responder? Porque yo quiero a Feliks, pero… no sé si esté bien hacer algo tan…_

—¿Liet? —susurró el polaco mientras lo miraba con sus ojos esmeralda.

—Y-Yo… e-esto…

—Si no respondes pronto, tendré que tomarme tu silencio como un "sí".

_"Debo… decir algo_ —pensó Taurys, abrumado. El rostro de Feliks se encontraba cada vez más cerca del suyo…

—Feliks…

—¿Hm?

—Eh… trátame bien, ¿sí? —murmuró con la mirada baja y las mejillas encendidas. Cerró los ojos, diciéndose a sí mismo que, por una vez en su vida, debía dejarse llevar.

Por otro lado, fue la enésima vez que se dijo que no valía la pena resistirse. Y no, la persona que lo había obligado a pensar así múltiples veces no era Feliks, precisamente.

—¡Claro que lo haré! —musitó el rubio con aire ofendido.

De pronto, Feliks se sintió algo nervioso. Nunca antes se había acostado con alguien y sus conocimientos sobre sexo eran meramente teóricos, pero se dijo mentalmente que nada le impediría lograr su cometido.

Apartó las sábanas que cubrían las piernas de Taurys y lo empujó con suavidad por los hombros hasta volver a recostarlo sobre su cama. Acto seguido, se sentó sobre la entrepierna de su compañero y besó tímidamente su cuello. El roce de sus pieles provocó que Taurys se estremeciera, pero no de placer.

Sin poder evitarlo, recordó los horrores que había vivido con Iván: las órdenes que tenía que acatar como un perro, el agudo dolor de los latigazos, las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos sin parar, los gritos que profería en medio de su desesperación, lo miserable que llegó a sentirse y las veces que deseó que su vida hubiera sido diferente, como haber tenido su primera vez con alguien especial…

_"¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?_

Una lágrima resbaló por su rostro, pero Feliks aun se encontraba besándole el cuello, por lo cual no pudo notarlo. Lo que sí notó fue que Taurys había comenzado a temblar. El rubio se detuvo y se movió hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa, Liet?

Pero lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue un triste sollozo. Feliks se sobresaltó.

—¿Eh? ¿Liet? —preguntó con preocupación— ¿Por qué lloras?

—N-No es nada —mintió, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Dime qué te pasa o…!

Otra lágrima surcó una de sus pálidas mejillas. Taurys emitió un gemido y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. El polaco comenzaba a entrar en pánico, ya que era un completo inepto a la hora de… hacer casi cualquier cosa, en especial si se trataba de sentimientos ajenos.

—E-Es que —tartamudeó el lituano entre sollozos—… en u-un com-mienzo… él…—suspiró—… é-él…

"Muchas veces, él comenzaba siendo gentil y después me obligaba a soportar cosas horribles". Eso era lo que el lituano quería decir, pero no se sentía capaz de pronunciar estas palabras, incluso si eran para su mejor amigo de toda la vida. ¿Pero no pondría triste a Feliks pensar que todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano, que solo conseguiría recordarle su pasado con Iván? Con lo que ese rubio cabeza hueca se estaba esforzando, sería un crimen romper sus ilusiones en pedazos.

_"¡Rayos! _—pensó Feliks, comenzando a preocuparse— _¿Qué debería hacer?…_

_"No pienses en Iván_ —se repitió una y otra vez, al mismo tiempo que luchaba por contener su llanto—_, no pienses en Iván…_

De pronto, Feliks decidió que era el momento de tomar medidas desesperadas: le quitó las manos del rostro a Taurys y depositó un beso sobre sus labios. El chico de cabellos castaños ni siquiera fue capaz de reaccionar ante esto.

Cuando el rubio se separó de él, ambos sintieron que sus mejillas ardían. Feliks bajó la mirada y preguntó:

—¿No deberías decir algo, al menos?

—… Salado.

—¿Eh?

—Fue un beso salado a causa de mis lágrimas —pronunció con un nudo en la garganta—. Lo siento.

Feliks le secó las lágrimas y le sonrió con dulzura.

—Si dejas de llorar, no volverá a saber salado.

A pesar de que no podía verlo con claridad debido a que la única luz que los alumbraba era la de la luna llena, sintió que la mirada de Feliks era muy intensa.

Él era su amigo. Sí, también era un idiota, pero no era un mal chico. Él nunca sería capaz de hacerle tanto daño como lo hizo Iván.

¿Hasta cuándo pretendía seguir atormentándose por el recuerdo de un miserable y solitario hombre que ni siquiera se quería a sí mismo? Lo más sensato que podía hacer era sepultarlo en sus recuerdos y dar vuelta la página.

Solo necesitaba entregarse a Feliks y confiar en que las cosas serían distintas a partir de ese momento.

_ "Él no es Iván…_

—Liet, te trataré bien —sonrió el rubio—, lo prometo. Su compañero asintió con la cabeza, nervioso.

Mientras el polaco le desabotonaba la parte superior del pijama, Taurys temblaba de la emoción: sería su primera vez intimando con una persona que lo quería de verdad. En ese momento se preguntó qué tan diferente sería.

Cuando la camisa estuvo del todo desabotonada, Feliks acarició el pecho de Taurys. El joven castaño se estremeció.

Desde el comienzo, todo se sintió diferente: los finos dedos de Feliks, su tacto suave, su calidez…

El rubio pellizcó suavemente uno de sus pezones. Taurys soltó un gemido casi inaudible.

—No te reprimas —le dijo su compañero al oído.

—Pero… ¿y si nos escuchan?

—No pienses en eso —pidió mientras subía ambas manos para coger el rostro de Taurys y besarlo dulcemente.

Taurys gemía y suspiraba, su respiración era agitada y no dejaba de temblar, pero no quería interrumpir a Feliks: las nuevas sensaciones que provocaba su compañero en él eran demasiado placenteras como para que quisiera detenerse.

Los labios de Feliks eran suaves. Después de todo, la vanidad que caracterizaba a su amigo también lo convertía en alguien cuidadoso con su aspecto personal. Varias veces lo había visto humectando sus labios con productos especiales y esas cosas, y vaya que lo agradecía en estos momentos.

Feliks separó sus labios de los de Taurys y hundió su rostro en el hombro de él, dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Estoy, así como… no sé, como que estoy feliz, pero me da un poco de miedo seguir —confesó.

Taurys rodeó con sus brazos el delgado torso de Feliks y le acarició el cabello. Permanecieron unos instantes en silencio, hasta que el rubio decidió retomar lo que había estado haciendo. Se separó unos centímetros de él y lo miró a los ojos para preguntarle:

—¿Quieres que te toque en alguna parte?

—¿C-Cómo? —pronunció el lituano, nervioso.

—Que si hay alguna parte de tu cuerpo que, así como, que crees que te haría sentir bien si te tocara allí.

—E-Esto —murmuró—… no lo sé… prefiero que eso lo decidas tú.

Entonces, Feliks colocó su mano izquierda sobre la entrepierna de Taurys y comenzó a estimular la zona con sus dedos. El lituano no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, uno más fuerte que los anteriores.

Se sentía sorprendentemente bien.

Acto seguido, el polaco se acercó a su cuello y depositó un beso tras otro sobre la blanca piel de su compañero. El conjunto de sensaciones provocó que la espalda de Taurys se arqueara involuntariamente.

Esta vez fue Taurys quien decidió tomar la iniciativa: alejó a Feliks de su cuello y lo besó. Fue breve, pero suficiente como para motivar al rubio a ir más lejos.

Feliks le bajó los pantalones al lituano, dejando al descubierto su ropa interior oscura. No era posible definir su color con la poca cantidad de luz que entraba por la ventana, pero no hacía falta forzar la vista para descubrir que era uno de esos aburridos calzoncillos que se pueden encontrar en cualquier supermercado.

—No eres muy original para elegir tu ropa, Liet —comentó el polaco con una sonrisa burlona.

—Nunca pensé que llegarías a verla —respondió con total honestidad.

Esta vez, las sensaciones fueron más intensas: una capa menos de ropa aumentaba la cantidad de placer que le producía la estimulación de los dedos de Feliks.

Taurys no quería arruinar el momento, pero la curiosidad lo mataba interiormente: necesitaba formular aquella pregunta…

—Oye… Feliks…

El polaco dejó lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró a los ojos una vez más.

—¿Qué?

—¿C-Cómo es que sabes tantas cosas? —preguntó Taurys mientras sus mejillas enrojecían. Se sentía tonto preguntando eso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A… ya sabes —murmuró con nerviosismo—… a lo que estamos haciendo —frunció los labios por unos instantes—… a que sepas cómo estimular… las partes de… mi cuerpo…

—Ahhhh —pronunció, al fin comprendiendo lo que trataba de decirle el castaño—… Internet —respondió con expresión despreocupada —. Allí hay muchas cosas interesantes, ¿sabes?

—Sí, ya lo sabía, pero… no importa. En realidad, quiero que continuemos…

—¿Continuar con qué?

Taurys se hizo un _facepalm._

—¡Ah, ya sé, ya sé! —exclamó Feliks por lo bajo como si fuera un niño— Quieres que siga haciéndote sentir bien, ¿no es así? —preguntó de manera insinuante.

Taurys se sorprendió al ver que incluso Feliks era capaz de dar en el clavo en una situación como aquella.

—E-Esto —murmuró con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas encendidas, cerrando los ojos—… sí.

Feliks se lanzó sobre él y comenzó a besar todo su rostro.

—Te quiero tanto, Liet —le susurró al oído.

Al oír esto, los ojos de Taurys se empañaron. Era la primera vez que Feliks le decía algo como eso… y se sentía tan bien.

Los múltiples besos que el rubio repartió por el rostro del castaño terminaron en su boca. Se besaron con ternura, y después, con pasión. Podían sentir la entrepierna del otro con la suya propia, sus miembros erectos que buscaban placer.

Taurys separó sus labios de los de Feliks y bajó las manos hacia su falda de tul, tanteando con sus manos alrededor de las estrechas caderas del polaco.

—Liet, ¿qué haces?

—Intento averiguar cómo sacarte esta falda.

—Es elástica —fue lo único que respondió. Eso era exactamente lo que Taurys necesitaba saber.

El joven de ojos turquesa deslizó ese molesto manojo de telas hacia abajo. El muchacho rubio lo ayudó a quitárselo levantando una rodilla, y después, la otra. Cuando el lituano consiguió sacársela del todo, simplemente la lanzó a los pies de su cama. Colocó su mano derecha sobre las nalgas de su compañero y descubrió que llevaba puesta una suave y delgada prenda íntima, pero no le importó en lo absoluto: ya podría quitársela después.

—Ya no estás temblando —comentó Feliks de pronto.

—¿Eh?

—Parece que estás más tranquilo —sonrió con dulzura.

—… Sí —admitió.

—Como que… me haces pensar que podríamos subir de nivel…

—¿A qué te refieres con…?

Justo antes de que Taurys pudiera acabar de formular su pregunta, Feliks descendió por su torso y se colocó a la altura de sus caderas para bajarle los calzoncillos y sacárselos junto con sus pantalones de franela. Al verse despojado de sus prendas inferiores, el lituano cerró las piernas en un gesto involuntario, pero no protestó en lo absoluto.

Después de que Feliks lanzara lejos la ropa que acababa de sacarle a Taurys, observó la entrepierna de él y sonrió.

—Como me lo imaginaba —pronunció, gustoso.

Taurys se ruborizó, sintiendo que su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza. Y, sin quererlo, el miedo lo invadió una vez más: recordó a Iván, sus ojos violeta observándolo desde la oscuridad, los escalofríos que esa fría mirada le hacía sentir… pero sacudió la cabeza y se dijo a sí mismo que no volvería a vivir esos horrores mientras fuera Feliks quien le hiciera el amor.

El rubio se quitó la prenda íntima que llevaba puesta. Aun en la penumbra, Taurys fue capaz de divisar un borde de encaje.

—¿Preparado? —preguntó el chico de ojos esmeralda.

_"Feliks va a hacerlo. De verdad va a hacerlo…_

Taurys no fue capaz de responder con palabras, solo asintió enérgicamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

El chico obedeció y procedió a separarle las piernas con delicadeza. Taurys sintió cómo el rubio se acercaba lentamente, pero no fue capaz de abrir los ojos y echar siquiera un vistazo. De pronto, sintió el miembro de Feliks, el cual buscaba entrar en su cuerpo. Apretó los párpados con más fuerza que antes, pensando que en cualquier momento podría salírsele el corazón del pecho.

Entonces, sintió cómo Feliks entraba. A pesar de que su compañero lo estaba haciendo con cuidado, sintió un dolor punzante, pero se dijo en su fuero interno que debía resistir, ya que no era nada comparado con lo que alguna vez se había visto obligado a soportar.

Soltó un quejido. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que tuvo relaciones sexuales y ya había perdido la costumbre.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Feliks, comenzando a preocuparse.

—Solo un poco —respondió Taurys.

—Entonces lo haré más despacio.

—No, no te preocupes…

Ahora solo debía concentrarse en las sensaciones placenteras que le producía el miembro de Feliks entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo. Alzó un brazo y sujetó fuertemente la cabecera de la cama, aunque no sabía si lo estaba haciendo para mantenerse en su lugar o para buscar un soporte simbólico que lo ayudase a asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Se sentía como en el cielo. Sus suaves gemidos se mezclaban con los de Feliks mientras una serie de descargas eléctricas se liberaban en su interior. Era la primera vez que disfrutaba de ese tipo de encuentros con otra persona… y se sentía genial.

Cuando Taurys se atrevió a abrir los ojos, se encontró con el rostro excitado del rubio y le sorprendió descubrir que su mirada se había transformado por completo: ya no había rastro de ese torpe y despreocupado muchacho que se tomaba todo a la ligera; solo había un chico que deseaba disfrutar plenamente de aquel acto junto a la persona que amaba.

Feliks se acercó a su rostro sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo y lo besó. Sus movimientos corporales eran delicados pero firmes, y aumentaban lentamente en intensidad conforme su cuerpo iba pidiendo más y más.

Taurys pensó brevemente en lo irónico que resultaba el hecho de que, hace apenas una hora, ambos no eran más que amigos y compañeros de casa, y ahora se encontraban haciendo el amor. Pero no pudo pensar mucho más en ello porque el placer que sentía aumentaba a cada segundo, las sensaciones se volvían más intensas y el líquido blanco amenazaba con escapar en cualquier momento.

Pero Feliks se le adelantó.

El muchacho de ojos esmeralda gimió con mucha más fuerza. Ya ninguno de los dos se preocupaba de que pudiesen escucharlos. Incluso habían olvidado que vivían en una casa llena de empleados, que eran pasadas las doce de la noche y que el sonido se propagaba con mayor facilidad en un lugar donde reinaba el silencio. No, lo único que importaba era que se habían vuelto uno y que estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

Sentir cómo Feliks liberaba el líquido blanco en su interior provocó que Taurys también dejara salir el suyo propio.

—Llegamos casi al mismo tiempo —comentó entre jadeos el rubio, divertido, mientras mantenía la mirada del lituano.

—S-Sí —fue lo único que pudo decir Taurys, tiritando.

Se miraron el uno al otro con tal ternura que casi no se reconocieron a sí mismos. Pensaron en lo maravilloso que había sido y en que estaban dispuestos a repetir momentos como aquel por el resto de sus vidas.

Feliks se separó de Taurys y observó detenidamente el miembro de este.

—Habrá que esperar un poco —dijo.

—¿Eh?

—Que debemos esperar si queremos continuar, ¿verdad?

_ "¿Continuar? _—repitió el lituano en su mente, incrédulo—_ ¿Feliks piensa continuar?_

—Esto… sí, supongo…

Pensó que sonaba demasiado fantástico como para que pudiera ser verdad, pero Feliks no podía estar bromeando: realmente quería que lo hicieran una vez más.

Esperaron unos pocos minutos a que sus miembros recuperaran el vigor de antes. Feliks se recostó junto a Taurys y le tomó la mano. Durante ese corto tiempo, ambos miraron el techo sin decir nada, completamente relajados.

De pronto, el rubio se separó del castaño y se sentó en estilo indio, ubicándose a un costado de su compañero.

—Bien —dijo con una sonrisa—, supongo que ya es tu turno.

—¿Eh? ¿P-Puedo?

—¡Pero claro! ¿No que estas cosas se hacen de a dos? ¡Vamos, es tu turno!

Taurys se incorporó para quedar sentado sobre su cama. Observó a Feliks de arriba abajo: su cabello rubio y liso que brillaba a la luz de la luna, sus ojos verde esmeralda, sus finos labios, su estrecho torso, sus delgadas piernas y ese miembro que necesitaba ser estimulado lo antes posible…

Sintió que algo sobraba. Sí, ese sostén masculino y esas muñequeras peludas. Debía sacarle esas molestas prendas de inmediato.

Se acercó al rubio desplazándose con sus rodillas. Rodeó el torso de su compañero con sus brazos y le desabrochó el sostén. El polaco se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada; se limitó a alzar los brazos y dejar que Taurys le quitara aquella prenda.

Después de esto, desabrochó con delicadeza las suaves muñequeras de Feliks y las lanzó lejos junto con el sostén.

El polaco separó los labios para decir algo, pero Taurys fue más rápido que él y aprisionó su boca con un beso. Luego, repartió caricias por todo el cuerpo del rubio, prestando especial atención a las zonas más sensibles de su piel.

Feliks comenzaba a excitarse otra vez. De pronto, sintió también que algo estaba sobrando: era la camisa del pijama de Taurys. Sin dejar de besarlo, comenzó a bajársela por los hombros. El castaño se percató de esto y colaboró gustoso para desprenderse de la única prenda de ropa que tenía puesta todavía. Feliks lanzó hacia el suelo dicha camisa y se olvidó completamente de ella.

Tras separarse de los labios del rubio, el lituano se dedicó a besar el resto de su cuerpo: descendió por su cuello, por su torso, y así hasta llegar a su vientre.

Feliks terminó acostado cuan largo era sobre la cama. Le estaba costando trabajo creer que el chico que hace un rato temblaba de miedo se había convertido en el ente activo de la relación.

—Liet —susurró con asombro. Incluso podría decirse que estaba maravillado. ¿Qué le había pasado a Taurys? ¿Tan efectivo había sido su trabajo introductorio con él? De ser así, Feliks podía sentirse orgulloso de sus habilidades en la cama. Ahora podría comprobar qué tan bueno era Taurys para ello.

El castaño acercó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de su compañero. El rubio se estremeció y suspiró cuando sintió esos delgados dedos rodeando su miembro.

_"Las manos de Liet son tan cálidas _—pensó Feliks mientras gemía de placer.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de estimulación previa, Taurys se colocó sobre él, uniendo su propia entrepierna con la de Feliks, y utilizó la mano que tenía libre para acariciarle el rostro y revolverle los cabellos al polaco. Luego, mordió suavemente su labio inferior.

Taurys comenzó a moverse sobre él, frotando su miembro contra el de su compañero. Feliks lo imitó, alucinado, sintiendo que su alma podría escapársele del cuerpo en cualquier momento.

La respiración agitada de ambos era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. El roce de sus cuerpos desnudos les producía un placer indescriptible, incalculable.

No transcurrió siquiera un minuto para que el castaño se diera cuenta de que no podía seguir conteniéndose. Se separó unos centímetros del rostro Feliks y lo miró intensamente.

—Date la vuelta —pidió el lituano, respirando de manera entrecortada—, por favor…

—¿Ah?

—Date la vuelta, rápido.

Feliks obedeció sin decir una sola palabra y se puso de rodillas sobre la cama. Apenas hubo hecho esto, Taurys se colocó sobre él y le pellizcó los pezones mientras repartía múltiples besos a lo largo de su espalda.

Entonces, actuó sin avisar. Feliks sintió cómo el miembro de su compañero buscaba entrar en su cuerpo. Aguardó hasta que Taurys se unió con él por segunda vez esa noche y soltó un fuerte gemido.

—Te amo— repitió Taurys en su oído, una y otra vez—. Te amo, te amo, te amo…

Unas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Feliks, provocadas en parte por el dolor de la penetración, pero principalmente por la alegría que le trajeron esas palabras que tanto ansiaba escuchar.

Ambos tuvieron su segundo orgasmo. Por segunda vez llegaron al cielo y descendieron en menos de quince segundos.

Agotados, se dejaron caer sobre el colchón y se arrastraron hacia la cabecera para colocar sus cabezas sobre una almohada. No sin dificultad, trajeron las sábanas hacia ellos y se cubrieron con estas.

Taurys y Feliks se miraron como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían. Entrelazaron sus dedos con delicadeza y se quedaron dormidos.

El último pensamiento que cruzó por la mente de Taurys fue que, definitivamente, hacer el amor con la persona que amas es maravilloso.

* * *

Taurys despertó a la mañana siguiente y se encontró con Feliks a su lado. Se sobresaltó, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a despertar junto a alguien más. Entonces, los recuerdos de la noche anterior regresaron a su mente y lo golpearon como una cachetada.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. No podía creerlo. ¿De verdad habían hecho el amor? ¿De verdad había sido él quien terminó por tomar el mando?

Miró a Feliks casi asustado. Su compañero aun dormitaba tranquilamente.

—Liet —murmuró el polaco en sueños.

… Pero su apacible expresión lo tranquilizó de inmediato. Acarició su rostro con una mano y lo observó tiernamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la puerta, los empleados de Feliks y Taurys se debatían por ver quién los llamaba primero a desayunar. Ya eran las diez de la mañana, y sabían perfectamente que ambos solían estar en pie antes de las ocho. Aunque a nadie le extrañaba que no se hubieran levantado todavía, ya que habían escuchado, por lo menos, la mitad de los ruidos que ambos hicieron durante la noche y, en este preciso instante, no sabían cómo diablos mirarlos a la cara. Tenían miedo de soltar un comentario inapropiado o de que sus expresiones faciales los delataran de alguna forma. No estaban seguros de que pudieran actuar con naturalidad cuando los vieran salir…

De pronto, el picaporte de la puerta se movió y todos se sobresaltaron. Alejándose lo más rápido posible, regresaron a sus labores correspondientes y solo la jefa de las sirvientas permaneció en su sitio, tratando de poner su mejor cara. La mujer se ajustó los gruesos anteojos y se irguió como una estatua.

El primero en salir fue Taurys. Apareció con su pijama verde pastel y con una expresión en el rostro tan convincente que la jefa de las sirvientas llegó a pensar que quizá, solo quizá, ella y los demás empleados se habían imaginado todo lo acontecido la noche anterior.

—Buenos días, Morelia —saludó amablemente el chico de cabellos castaños.

—Buenos días, señor Taurys.

Pero cuando vio a Feliks salir tras él con un pijama azul cielo, todas sus dudas se esfumaron.

El polaco rió despreocupadamente.

—Vine a despertar a Liet. Como que fui un poco más rápido que usted, Morelia —bromeó.

Morelia sabía que eso no era cierto. Indiscutiblemente, estos dos habían pasado la noche juntos. Pero ella era una persona correcta y prefería callar antes que dejar en vergüenza a sus superiores, a los cuales debía mucho.

—El desayuno está listo, amos —informó con una expresión inescrutable.

—Oh, es verdad —dijo Taurys—. Ya es tarde, pero aun no nos hemos bañado.

—Tenemos que bañarnos antes desayunar, ¿verdad, Liet? —preguntó Feliks con una mirada insinuante. La jefa de las sirvientas no era ingenua ni mucho menos tonta, y pudo captar que el polaco le estaba haciendo un tentador ofrecimiento a su compañero.

—S-Sí —asintió el muchacho con nerviosismo.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó, tan enérgico como siempre, el chico de ojos esmeralda. Tomó la mano de Taurys y echó a correr con él a través del largo pasillo.

La mujer los observó sin moverse de su lugar y se llevó una mano a la frente.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos? —se preguntó mientras los observaba con preocupación.

Ajenos a lo que sentían y pensaban los demás, Taurys y Feliks entraron al baño juntos.

—Déjame que te frote la espalda —pidió el polaco justo después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí—. Soy, así como, totalmente bueno en eso.

—Feliks, no nos hemos bañado juntos en siglos —objetó—. La última vez que me lavaste la espalda fue cuando éramos niños.

—Pero ahora sé más cosas —pronunció con un tono muy sugerente.

Taurys tragó saliva y desvió la mirada, avergonzado.

—Está bien —respondió—, pero solo si tú me dejas lavártela después.

—¡Síiiiiiiiii! —exclamó alegremente mientras se lanzaba a besar el rostro del lituano.

—¡Ten cuidado! —pidió— ¡Recuerda que ese pijama no es tuyo!

Al otro lado de la puerta, los sirvientes se habían vuelto a reunir para ponerse de acuerdo sobre la actitud que debían tomar de ahora en adelante.

—Supongo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es guardar el secreto y no sacar el tema hasta que ellos decidan hablar —dijo el mayordomo.

—Si alguien externo nos pregunta, nosotros no sabemos nada —dictó el jefe de los cocineros.

—Callaremos hasta la muerte —declaró la jefa de las sirvientas—. No debemos traicionar a nuestras naciones.

Todos escucharon las risas de los muchachos que provenían del interior del baño y, sin quererlo, soltaron un suspiro y sonrieron.

En el fondo, todos habían estado esperando que esos dos se enamoraran.

* * *

Oh, Dios. Después de haber hecho esto, juro que el único yaoi que escribiré en el futuro y por cuenta propia (si es que me animo a hacerlo algún día) será un GonXKillua xD o un KilluaXGon —levantamiento insinuante de cejas—, ya que amo las relaciones suke.

Aunque tengo buena imaginación, no soy fanática del yaoi y, por lo tanto, no he leído mucho de eso, así que no sé si lo habré hecho del todo bien. Por eso les pido que dejen sus opiniones, críticas constructivas, chillidos de hámster, fangirleos, tomatazos y trolleos en un review, por favor.

**Nota:** Si la actitud de Feliks les pareció muy femenina, pues me parece bien. Después de todo, él es una mujer en cuerpo de hombre xDDDD


End file.
